Cry Wolf
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: What happens when a wolf pack comes to the pridelands after their home has been destroyed, and they have been hunted by humans. What will Simba and his Pride do and how can they help the wolves.
1. Afro pack

Cry Wolf

Simba proudly looked over the Pridelands from his station on Pride Rock. The sun was only just rising, spreading beautiful colours of pink, orange and gold along the skyline. Narla, Kiara, Kovu and all of the other Lion's in the Pride were still asleep, lying peacefully, un-aware of the things going on.

Simba made a slow path down Pride Rock and into the Pridelands, heading for a small lake to get a drink. As he walked he held his head high, enjoying the sun on his face and back. He got to the waters edge and bent down to drink, taking a long gulp. Completely obvious to the happenings on the other side of the Pridelands.

X

"Rican, or pack is tiered, they need rest and food, we've been walking for days." Tiekan, the male beta spoke up to the alpha male. Rican looked behind him and saw the pack was falling behind, the cubs were hardly standing. Rican looked at his mate, Li, the alpha female, silently asking her opinion. She gave a slight nod of her head.

"O.K, we'll have a rest, Tiekan, Alsika, Li, you come with me for food." The two beta's and the other alpha nodded and the four set of in search for pray, their tawny rufous coats helping them stay camouflaged and unnoticed. They soon came across a small herd of Reedbuck. They marked out an elderly one and silently positioned themselves. Rican gave the signal and all four Ethiopian wolves attacked at once, they jumped at the Reedbuck, the rest of the herd ran in fright. Rican got on its back, clawing away at it. Tiekan andAlsika bite at its legs to slow it down and keep it from running. Li clamped her jaws around its throat and suffocated it. After a few seconds it fell to the ground with a hard thud, dead. Panting slightly the wolves backed off a few steps, Rican quickly got his breath back and let out a howl, telling the rest of the pack to come and eat.

After the pack had eaten they had a half hour rest before carrying on their journey. "Were are we going?" One of the wolves, Calsa, asked Li.

"I'm afraid we don't know Calsa." Li answered with a sigh, "Some were safe, away from those creatures."

X

By now all of the Lion's were up and Simba had returned to Pride Rock. Zazu was out patrolling the plains as normal, keeping an eye out for any misshapes, hyenas or a difference in the Pridelands.

"Simba," Came a cry from the air, Zazu landed a few seconds later in front of the king. "Some animals are coming in from the north."

"What are they?" Simba quickly asked, encase they are a threat.

"If I am not mistaken, a pack of Wolves." Zazu informed.

Simba looked shocked at this information. "How many would you say?"

Zazu thought for a moment. "I would say eight, some are only cubs."

"What are wolves, father?" Kiara asked in interest, going to sit by Simba.

"There a little like us, their predators that hunt in a pride, but they call them packs."

"But what on earth is a wolf pack doing in the Pridelands? They've never ventured from their Plains before." Narla said coming to sit by her husband and daughter.

"I don't know, but it certainly can't be good news." Simba said, looking to the north. "Kovu, you and I shall head out to meet them and see what their business is here."

Kovu nodded and to two Lion's set off.

X

The pack had now been walking an hour since they ate, they had found themselves in a large plain full of vegetation and life. Suddenly a rustling was herd from a large bush in front of them. "Quite." Hissed Rican. "Don't move." The pack stopped dead in their tracks. The bushes rustled again. The pack had their eyes glued to it. The wind was travailing in the wrong direction to pick up a sent. From within the bush two large shapes emerged. The older Wolves immediately recognised them as Lion's and back off a few steps, except the alpha's.

"Who are you and what is your business in the Pridelands?" Simba demanded the alpha's.

Rican and Li looked at each other hastily. "I am Rican, this is Li, we are the Afro pack from the Afro alpine mountains. Are home was attacked by creatures that came with fire and strange weapons."

"We have been running for days, but are young can't carry on for much longer." Li continued.

Simba was greatly interested in the creatures that the wolves spoke of. But he believed and accepted their story. "I am Simba, King of these Pridelands, and this is Kovu, the next in line. Come with us to Pride Rock, you will be safe their."

"Thank-you." The pack said gratefully.

The odd site of Lion's and Wolves made their way to Pride Rock together, Simba and Kovu leading the way, the alpha wolves walking a step behind, the beta's three steps behind and the rest of the pack bringing up the rear.

TBC

---

Okay this is the part were I say PLEASE review, lol.


	2. Humans

Cry Wolf

Sorry for taking so long in updating.

Chapter 2

The Afro pack was sat in Pride Rock, explaining to Simba and his Pride what had happened. "They came with no warning. They burnt down are forests, took away are food, destroyed are homes and killed many of are pack and family, their was 12 of us, now only 8." Li cried. "Some were only young cubs, but a few months old. They had their whole lives ahead of them!"

Rican nuzzled his mate affectionately and carried on for her. "They were strange animals, on two legs and hair only on the top of their head. We ran from them, as far as we could, and ended up here."

Simba and Nala looked at each other in worry, wondering that these strange creatures the wolves speak of could be. Everyone new whatever they are their dangerous. "We need to find out more about these two legged creatures." Simba said. "Kovu, would you be willing to come with me?"

"Of course Simba." Kovu nodded immediately.

"Good. Rican, Li, could you come? We don't know the way their or around your turf."

Rican and Li shared a look and nodded.

Simba looked at the two Alfa wolves and Kovu. "We shall leave as soon as possible. Kiara, inform the lionesses of what is happening, have them ready if anything goes wrong and these creatures follow us back. Nala, look after the Pridelands, we'll be gone for a few days."

Nala nodded, but Kiara wasn't happy. "Father, I want to go with you! I am as able as you and Kovu."

"Kiara I don't have time for this. I no that you are more than capable, but I need you here to lead the Pride if anything should go wrong. You can fight to protect the Pridelands." Simba said to his daughter. Kiara nodded understanding, but she still did want to go.

Half an hour later, Simba, Kovu, Rican and Li were down in the Pridelands, having left the wolves and lion's to rest and take care of the lands.

They were moving at a steady pace, not wanting to tier themselves out before they got there encase of a fight. The further they got from the Pridelands the rockier it got with large slopes and little vegetation, but they carried on, wanting to get there, get the information and get back as quickly as possible.

By nightfall they had reached the Afro alpine mountains. They still had further to go, but as they'd been travelling all day they stopped to sleep. Resting by a large lake shimmering in the moonlight the four laid in the short patch of grass by the bank. Tucking their legs under them they laid down their heads and let their eyes close.

The next morning they woke to the rising sun. They had a drink from the lake and caught a few hears to eat before carrying on. It took until noon till they saw the first human's. They hid behind a large boulder and watched the humans, who were building little huts and talking to each other. Their were dogs around but the wind was flowing in the camps direction so Simba, Kovu, Rican and Li could pick up all of the scents but the dogs couldn't get theirs. Simba could see that the humans were carrying long grey coloured things. "Their called guns." Rican said when he noticed what Simba was looking at. "That's what they killed are pack with."

"Let's carry on and see what else we can find." Simba said. The four quietly sneaked past the camp and ventured further into the mountains. It wasn't long before they came across more humans. There were a lot of them this time. The four hid again and from their position they could hear what was being said.

"By the time we've finished building here everyone will want to come and live here. We've got the wolves out of the way, they won't be a problem, but we'll most likely have to go to the lands surrounding the mountains. I heard that there are Lion and Hyena packs down their and they'll be a problem." One man said.

Another replied. "Yes, humans will rule this land soon enough."

Simba and Kovu looked at each other in worry. They planned on moving in and attacking the Pridelands. "Let's go. We have enough information, we no why there here." Simba whispered.

They crouched down and silently made their way from the camp. They were almost their when a loud SNAP sounded; Li looked down and saw a snapped twig under her paw.

The humans also heard and looked over.

"LIONS! WOLVES! GRAP YOUR GUNS MEN!" People ran around everywhere, grapping their weapons.

"RUN!" Simba shouted. Bullets whizzed past them as they ran, missing them by mire inches. They were almost away when more humans suddenly appeared before them and they were forced to stop. The humans came from behind them and all together surrounded the four, guns raised. One of the humans aimed his gun straight at Simba's head. And pulled the trigger


	3. Goodbye

Cry Wolf

Chapter 3

Simba jumped to the side in shock, not knowing what the loud bang meant. But he didn't move fast enough, although the bullet missed his face it struck him in his broad shoulder, close to his exposed neck. He let out a pain filled roar, falling to the floor as the searing pain over took all of his senses. The humans then took aim at the others. "Get out of here!" Simba wheezed.

"We can't leave you!" Kovu shouted in panic.

"You can and you will. Go Kovu, you have to. If you stay we'll all be killed. Go, look after my mother, Nala and Kiara. I'll hold them off."

"Simba, no." Kovu shook his head, but Simba was already struggling to his quivering feet.

"We must go." Li said, looking round all of the hunters with fright.

"I can't leave you hear." Whispered Kovu, ignoring the wolf and keeping his focus on his King and father-in-law.

Simba was now up on shaky legs, loosing blood fast. He faced the oncoming humans ahead of him and growled menacingly. He used what little strength he had left and leapt at them, scattering them and making a clear path for the others to escape. "GO!"

"Come Kovu, there is nothing we can do now for Simba." Rican told the lion sadly, "Simba is giving us a chance to escape, take it." With that he and Li made a run for it, getting past the humans trying to control Simba and along the long road back to the Pridelands.

Kovu stayed were he was, looking at Simba with guilt and sadness. "I'll help you."

"NO, go now Kovu, look after Kiara."

Kovu still wouldn't move so Simba clawed out at him, forcing him to back off in the direction of the escape, before quickly turning his attention back to the hunters. Tears in his eyes, Kovu took one last look at the Lion he respected above all, who he conceded a father to him, then turned and fled.

He got to the end of the road were he meet up with Rican and Li, who was waiting for him, when they all herd a sickening sound. From the distance Simba's loud, menacing roar sounded, a second later the bang of a gun shot which echoed along the road, then silents.

The three animals stood rooted to the spot, ears perched up high, listening for any sounds of life, but all that was heard was the humans, no lion. "H-he's…gone." Kovu whispered in shock. He didn't believe it, how could he. Simba wasn't supposed to die. Not like this, not so sudden, not now.

Li looked to Kovu with tenderness. "Come, we must return to the Pridelands." She spoke softly, feeling Kovu's pain and grief in her own heart, form those she lost to the humans.

The journey back was in silent's, for all of them time seemed to just fly passed, each lost in their own thoughts.

All too soon Pride Rock was in view, were they'd have to give the fateful news of the Kings passing. But it had to be done. It had turned dark half-an-hour ago or so, so the Pride was in the den along with the wolf pack, but when the three entered, Kiara, Nala, and Sarabi were up and got to the feet. "Kovu!" Kiara shouted in excitement, she ran over to him and rubbed her head under his chin, purring. When Kovu didn't hung her back she turned to look into his eyes, gut he wouldn't look at her. "Kovu, what is it, what's wrong?"

Kovu bowed his head, still not looking at Kiara, Rican and Li gave Kovu a last sympathetic look before leaving to join their pack, knowing that this was for just the family to hear. "Kovu, were is Simba?" Nala asked, looking over the young male's shoulder to the entrance of the den of Simba.

Kovu finely lifted his gaze to the three lionesses, Simba's mother, wife and daughter, how he wished that he didn't have to deliver such devastating news. "We…we were attacked while their."

"Oh my God, are you OK." Kiara asked Kovu in worry.

"I'm fine, but they surrounded us, I tried to help, I did, but he wouldn't let me, God I wish he did. We got away, but…I'm sorry." Tears were now falling freely down Kovu's face. "Simba, he-he's dead."

Kovu quickly turned and fled, running hard and fast, leaving the three stunned lionesses behind to their grief.


End file.
